Parce que le passé change le futur
by Plume-now
Summary: OS. [/!\ SPOILERS E22S03 /!\] Regina vivait enfin le parfait amour depuis qu'elle avait rencontré... "enfin rencontré" Robin Hood. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça. Et je crois qu'aucun d'entre nous non plus, d'ailleurs.


Vous l'aurez deviné, j'ai vu la saison 3 de OUAT. Et, à vrai dire, je l'ai à peine finie que j'ai écrit cet OS. Je suis tout autant déboussolée que vous, j'espère donc qu'il vous plaira quand même. Hé, je suis en état de choc, moi aussi.

J'aime beaucoup le personnage de Regina, quand même. Si ce n'est pas mon préféré, à vrai dire.

Quoiqu'il en soit ; après un OS sur Ruby, j'enchaîne ici avec Regina !

Oh, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review. Je vous jure, ça fait un de ses plaisirs ! C'est lorsqu'on en reçoit une d'un lecteur qui a pris le temps d'en écrire une comme vous avez pris le temps d'écrire un OS qu'on se dit : ça a plu, je n'ai pas écrit pour rien, on m'a lue et on l'a apprécié. Ou, on m'a lue et on n'a pas aimé. ça peut être des deux, aussi. Je ne suis pas contre les critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises. Tout ce que je demande, c'est qu'elles ne soient pas méchantes. Donc votre avis m'interesse toujours !

Voilà, voilà :3

Une très bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

**Parce que le passé change le futur**

Regina se promenait dans la rue, avec Robin Hood et Roland, une glace à la main.

Il était tard, la nuit les avaient déjà rattrapés, mais ils étaient là, dans cette rue de Storybrooke, mains dans la main, comme une réelle famille. Et Regina en avait les larmes aux yeux.

Elle pensait ne jamais avoir été aussi heureuse de toute sa vie. Enfin, aussi heureuse... depuis la mort de son premier amour.

Aujourd'hui avait été une journée des plus fabuleuses... Depuis que Regina n'était plus l'EvilQueen, elle avait vu la vie d'un autre côté... qui ne lui déplaisait absolument pas.

Elle avait vaincu sa propre sœur, Zelena, et sauvé tout le monde. Snow-White avait accouché d'un enfant, qu'elle avait appelé Neal, et même de cela, elle s'en réjouissait. Et ce jour-là, même le Ténébreux était de fête, maintenant marié avec Belle. Oui, vraiment, la vie lui semblait plus belle que jamais.

En remontant la rue, la jeune femme, son amant et son fils entrèrent dans le restaurant de Grany, non sans lui voler un baiser auparavant.

Tandis que Robin Hood et Roland commencèrent à s'installer, Regina se dirigea vers le bar quand elle se fit soudainement interpeller par Emma Swan. Elle se retourna, le sourire aux lèvres.

Un peu paniquée et stressée sur les bords – cela se voyait bien – Emma lui annonça rapidement qu'elle avait ramené quelqu'un du passé. Ne voyant pas franchement le problème, Regina ne réagit pas sur le moment. Si Emma pensait avoir ramené une femme du passé, tant mieux pour elle, tant qu'elle ne l'empêchait pas de vivre. Toutefois, elle ne pu s'empêcher de hausser les sourcils, assez étonnée. Regina ne pouvait tout de même pas nier la curiosité qui naissait en elle. Si Emma avait ramené cette femme du passé, il y avait peut-être une raison, quand même, non ?

- Je dois juste te dire qu'elle pense toujours que tu es...

Oh. Ça y est. Elle saisissait enfin.

Si Emma semblait si préoccupée, c'est parce que cette femme pensait qu'elle était...

- Evil.

Emma approuva d'un petit hochement de tête. Puis, constatant que finalement Regina ne réagissait pas si mal que ça – et elle ne voyait pas vraiment comme elle aurait pu réagir... Que pouvait-elle faire ? La tuer ? Lui hurler qu'elle était gentille, maintenant ? Qu'elle avait changé ? Qu'elle aussi, elle avait été une héroïne ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, rassurée, Emma proposa de les présenter, même si toutefois elle la prévint tout de suite que cela allait être délicat.

- Je comprends.

Puis tout alla très vite.

Sans qu'elle ne sache le pourquoi du comment, une femme – la femme dont la fille de Snow-White semblait parler... - apparu, comme sortie de nulle part.

La blonde était entrain de la présenter, quand le sourire qui avait tant illuminé le visage de l'ancienne EvilQueen se perdit en quelques secondes. Emma ne lui présenta jamais elle-même cette femme.

Son amant, oui.

- Marianne ?

Robin Hood, en une fraction de secondes, s'était levé, l'avait serrée dans ses bras, l'avait embrassée... rejoint par son fils.

Et Regina en resta pétrifiée.

En une fraction de secondes, cet homme qu'elle embrassait il y avait encore cinq minutes se retrouvait à serrer dans ses bras la femme qu'il avait aimée le plus au monde.

En une fraction de secondes, tout le corps de Regina se relâcha, comme accablée par le sort.

En une fraction de secondes, Regina sembla perdue, son regard se fit vide, ses pensées désertèrent.

Et c'était mieux comme ça.

Car elle n'aurait jamais voulu reprendre conscience de ce moment.

- Marianne... Marianne, c'est toi ?

- Maman !

Leur voix... Cette voix d'homme, emplie d'amour qu'il lui témoignait encore aujourd'hui... Cette voix d'enfant, qui criait le nom d'une autre femme que elle, elle qui avait espéré pouvoir s'intégrer dans cette famille et devenir sa mère...

Intérieurement, son cœur se brisa en mille morceaux. Elle aurait voulu s'écrouler au sol, ne devenir que poussière. Mourir. Ne plus être.

Mais elle ne pu que se retourner vers Emma, ses yeux emplis de larmes, ses lèvres pincées, son cœur non pas en cendre mais en sang et en sanglots...

Elle ne pu que se tourner vers cette autre femme, qui lui paru alors comme la cause de tout ce revirement de situation... Qui venait de la briser, elle, par ce sauvetage qu'Emma avait sans aucun doute trouvé héroïque, sur le moment...

Sa lèvre tremblait, ses membres ne lui répondaient plus et son cerveau était incapable de pouvoir réfléchir correctement. Tout en elle semblait s'être soudainement... perdu à jamais.

- Toi...

Lorsqu'elle prononça ce mot, elle réalisa alors qu'Emma était bien plus que la responsable. C'était bien plus qu'une constatation de la présence de quelqu'un... Elle était coupable.

Emma la regarda, le visage encore marqué par l'incompréhension. Incompréhension... Un sentiment de haine s'empara de la jeune femme.

- Tu m'as fait ça, lâcha-t-elle en tâchant de ne pas briser sa voix.

Emma baissa les yeux, toujours aussi perdue, en secouant mécaniquement la tête négativement, comme pour essayer de comprendre, ou plutôt, non, renier sa faute. Et elle l'acheva dans l'excuse la plus inexcusable du monde... :

- Je voulais juste... lui sauver la vie.

Elle acheva cette phrase dans un léger haussement de sourcil, osant finalement la regarder droits dans les yeux.

Regina pensa à ce moment qu'elle devait être maudite. Elle ne cilla pas. A vrai dire, elle en était encore incapable. Tout son monde venait d'être bouleversé. Tout son monde venait de s'écrouler, celui qu'elle avait commencer à rebâtir, pierre après pierre, jours après jour...

Tout ce qu'elle avait espéré, tous ses rêves de bonheur et tout ce qu'elle avait entreprit... Tout, à cet instant-là, venait de prendre fin.

Parce que le passé change le futur.


End file.
